


JohnTen 3 (TN n LS)

by hchnsunflower



Series: Red Series [9]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Abortion, Abuse, Death, Homophobia, Minor Character Death, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchnsunflower/pseuds/hchnsunflower
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Series: Red Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848928
Kudos: 6





	JohnTen 3 (TN n LS)

tw// abusive, homophobic, abortion

"Mom, I'm ho—" Ten stopped when he saw his mother going down stairs, furiously looking at him. "M-Mom is everything...okay?" he asked.

Ms. Lee clenching his fist and stood in front of his son. Ten was about to utter a word when she slapped him. The younger one held his face and slowly looks at his mother.

"M-Mom...what the—"

"You're fucking pregnant aren't you?!" Ms. Lee yelled at him, sternily. That moment, Lisa went downstair and went between her mother and twin.

"Mom, what the hell?! Don't hurt my brother!" Lisa defended him. Ms. Lee eyes widen, she slapped her daughter that cause her to follow.

"Lisa" Ten shouts as he went down to her sister.

"You two! How dare you do this behind my back?! I gave you all everything! Wasn't it all enough, you ungrateful kids!" Ms. lee yells at her kids.

"You!" She points at Lisa. "Breakup with that good-for-nothing Park Chaeyoung! You are a fucking lady, you can't date another girl! You stupid child! She is a fucking girl and so are you!!" she told her daughter. 

Lisa shook her head. "Let me love who I want to love!" she yelled at her. Her mother suddenly pulled her hair, dragging her away from Ten. She slapped her daughter roughly, that caused Lisa to faint.

"Mother, stop!" Ten yelled at her. Ms. Lee looks back at him and went to Ten. She pulled his hair, level themselves to each other.

"You!" she points at Ten.

"I want kid dead now" She furiously yells at him. Ten eyes widen, he can't believe that his own mother would tell him that. 

"H-How could you say that so nonchalantly?! It already had a life! I don't want to be a criminal!" he yelled at her. Ms. Lee shook her head amd slapped her.

"It had no life yet! It won't have until you abort that thing inside you!" she yelled. "No, I won't!" Ten yelled.

His other harshly pushed him down. Ten suddenly felt something inside him, his inside were suddenly aching, he glance to his mother and slowly shed tears.

"M-Mom...w-what did you do?!" he asked, sternily. His mom smirked at him. "If you won't kill that thing, then I might drag you to death to!" his mom yells.

Ms. Lee picked up a vase near them and went she turned around Lisa was infront of Ten, defending him.

"If you have to hurt him, then you have to go through me first!" Lisa yelled at her. Ms. Lee eyes widen as she saw how Lisa protected his brother, provoking him to hurt her more.

"You two...ungrateful child! You all deserve to die!" She yelled before she threw the vase at her kids.

Later that night. Ten woke up inside the hospital, only to find out that he almost died because of her mother, while her sister, she didn't make it. She's gone. She save her own brother than her life. She risked her brother and the baby inside of him.

Ten felt terrible, I couldn't do anything now that its too late. He was already in pain but everything got fucked up more. He couldn't do anything but to slowly accept everything. Even if it will take him long enough to forget how their mother turned into a monster since that night.


End file.
